The Past Comes Back To Haunt
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: Something is making those people kill themselves. Everyone knows it- and nobody's safe. One by one people are being killed off and every road seems to have a dead end...  NO SLASH- mild Arwen  T for themes of suicide.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is a VERY angst-y story, with suspense and a sprinkle of mystery. Not for the faint hearted! T for a reason…**

There was silence in Camelot. No sound- no wind, no water running, no whispers, no screams- nothing. It was an eerie silence, the type that sends shivers down your spine, the type that makes you want to curl into a ball and weep. And, that was what many people were doing.

It had made no sense. Why? Why would she do that? She was a happy woman, always smiling and cheerful. She had no reason to- to-

Nobody wanted to think what the young seamstress had done. It was incomprehendable, the honest truth nobody could swallow or digest.

Because Amelia Carter had killed herself. Amelia had took her life with one of her knives. Amelia Carter, known to all and loved by many, had committed suicide, for no known reason.

Little did the city know, it was the start of a chain of events that would threaten their precious city and all it's subjects. Testing the limits and pushing further on the boundaries science had set. Little did the crown Prince know, it would test everything he knew and believed, it would test everything everyone had ever known about life and death.

Because it wasn't normal for someone to kill themselves for no reason. Because something had made Amelia Carter stab herself. And this thing wouldn't stop. This thing had one thing on it's side- the past.

**Very short, but the next chapter will be A LOT longer, and should be up tomorrow straight away. Review?**


	2. Coincidence

**Okay, Chapter One- Coincidence?**

The bell rung three times, all heads bowed in the throne room, as custom when someone had passed. Arthur stared at the floor, a frown on his face, as nothing in the room moved. The only sound was the bell, echoing around the entire castle, making all the people shiver, and not only because of the cold.

The council meeting resumed, and the crown prince pushed the thoughts of the dead woman to the back of his mind. He had to concentrate, unlike Merlin who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Rolling his eyes at his manservant he tried to concentrate on a debate about the taxes lower-

A huge bang erupted from the back of the hall, everyone falling silent as all eyes widened at the door.

More banging.

Screaming.

And then-

The door opened to reveal a woman, only early thirties, sobbing hysterically, her wails bouncing off the high ceiling. She fell onto her knees, banging the floor in furious sorrow, tears glistening on her cheeks and the floor. Uther stood, eyes wide, as the guards ran into the room.

They began to lift the woman by her arms, but she fought weakly, tears streaming out of her puffy eyelids. "She wouldn't!" Arthur managed to make out from what she was shouting between cries, "She would never kill herself! Amelia would never…." She trailed off in a new outbreak of tears, finally allowing the guards to escort her out of the room.

There was another second of silence, before everyone in the room suddenly started talking at once. He looked over to Merlin and Gaius, who were talking quietly, heads together, and then turned to meet his father's eye.

.~*~.

The next day, Arthur was watching Merlin polish his armour from behind his breakfast. He was only half concentrating- his mind was still on the woman who had been grieving the loss of her sister. He hadn't known she was the sister of Amelia Carter, he hadn't known the full story…

But it was impossible for one suicide death to mean something, right? Arthur could remember only one suicide in Camelot before. It had been when he was seven…

"Arthur?" Snapping out of his trance, he looked at his manservant.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Someone just knocked."

It was Edward, a servant he'd seen rushing about the castle delievering messages for his father. Giving Merlin a brief nod and a brief grin, he bowed to Arthur, announcing, "His majesty the king wishes to speak with you in the throne room, sire."

Arthur gave a curt nod. "Thank-you, Edward." If the servant was surprised at Arthur knowing his name, he didn't show it, but nodded back and left.

Once they were in the throne room, Merlin slid next to Gaius, as normal. He gave his mentor a questioning look, but the physician shook his head slightly to say he'd find out soon enough. Arthur was also looking confused. "Yes, father? What is it?"

Uther sat back down on his throne. "I presume you know about the suicide yesterday? Amelia Carter?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "Yes, sire, but what-"

"Do you know what happened?"

Again, Arthur nodded, taken aback by the king's abruptness. "Yes. She was found with the knife in her chest, obvious suicide…"

Uther watched his son closely. "Even though she didn't have any reason too?"

"What are you saying, father?" Arthur frowned. Was his father saying she didn't kill herself?

Uther took his eyes off his son, looking and speaking to the room at large. "Early this afternoon there was another suicide."

Silence.

"What are you saying, sire?" Gaius finally asked. "Surely it is just a coincidence?"

The king shook his head. "Similar circumstances- she'd just married. Believed to be with child." The voice showed no emotion but everyone felt the loss of the unborn baby.

Arthur frowned, and waited for his father to continue. "I want you to subtly investigate this. No one is to know. Understood?"

Uther seemed to not count Merlin and Gaius. But, manservant and prince thought as they exchanged a look, they'd have a lot of work to do.

**Yep, I got straight into the plot. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :D**


	3. Rememberance

**Chapter Two- Third Time**

"Arthur?"

The prince gave an annoyed huff. "What? And what part of 'silent' did you not understand?"

Merlin grinned, unfazed by Arthur's mood. "What exactly are we looking for?" He looked round as him and Arthur slid between the crowds in the market, turning down one of the side roads so they were walking between houses.

"I don't know, _Mer_lin, but I do know we won't find it if you keep chattering away in my ear." He gave Merlin a smug look. "Anyway, father seems to think it's sorcerery of some sort…"

Merlin frowned. "Not everything that goes wrong is because of Sorcerery." Merlin looked anxiously at the Prince to see his reaction to Merlin's words.

"I said my father seems to think that, I didn't say I did." Merlin didn't dare interrupt Arthur, as the crown prince continued, "I think it's coincidence. But, this means I do not have to go on patrol today."

Merlin made a face at the word 'patrol' and easily slipped into the less awkward conversation. "Good, because I can't stand those saddles-"

He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from their right.

.~*~.

Turning away from the body, Arthur couldn't help but throw up. He closed his eyes, but could only see the mangled remains of the kitchen maid in his mind's eye. He swallowed, steadying his breathing before straightening up and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Pulling himself together, he called the guards back into the room, and walked out of the small house.

What was he doing? He was meant to be Crown Prince. He was meant to be used to seeing death and destruction surrounding him. But the sight of the maid's body had been too much.

Merlin, ashen faced, was walking behind him as he jogged up the white steps, hurrying towards the king.

Once they'd reached the throne room, Uther quickly waved everyone away when he saw Arthur. "What is it, Arthur?"

"Another suicide."

Uther leant back in his chair, his face resting in his hand in thought. "What happened?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "We were looking for anything suspicious in the lower town, when we heard a scream to our right. We got there as soon as we could. The scream which alerted us was that of the decease's child. I have made sure Gaius is to check the child.

"The woman was a kitchen maid, Hannah. She lived for her children after her husband died in the dragon attack. I have had the guards check if it was murder, but Gaius says without doubt it is suicide."

Uther's face hardened. "I want you to keep searching, Arthur. I do not believe three suicides in three days is coincidence. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sire."

Arthur watched Merlin polishing his boots, leaning against the wall beneath the window. He was only half concentrating, thinking hard, rather like the Prince himself. "Arthur?" He asked suddenly; bring him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" Arthur replied, stretching his hand slightly since it's been under his chin for so long.

His manservant frowned. "I don't think those suicides were coincidence… I mean… has there ever been a suicide in Camelot before?"

Arthur flinched. "Yes. Though a long time ago."

Sensing that Merlin was watching him closely, Arthur stood and rolled his shoulders. "Have you finished yet, _Mer_lin? There's some stables that need mucking out with your name on them."

Merlin rolled his eyes, starting up friendly banter, successfully steering the conversation away from the Prince's least comfortable subject.

Arthur lay in bed that evening, though he seemed unable to go to sleep. He tossed and turned into a more comfortable position, though his eyes didn't want to close. If they did, his mind seemed to know that his memory would travel back to that time when he was seven…

_No, don't think about it. Think about something else. Push it to the back of your mind._

**End of that chapter! Things are getting interesting… someone asked me in a review to explain what happened to Arthur when he was younger. As that's a major part of the plot, so I won't be giving it away too soon, but don't worry, you'll find out eventually, bit by bit…**

**Again, thank-you for all the reviews and alerts! As it's my birthday tomorrow, I doubt I'll be uploading another chapter, but there will be an extra-long one the day after!**

**Review? :D**


	4. Difference

**Chapter Three- Difference**

_A/N: Just because I don't think I've mentioned this before, this story will be non-slash, like all of my stories so far. Enjoy!_

In one of the rare moments that Arthur was without Merlin and without any activity he needed to do, he found himself turning towards his father's chambers. He knocked on the door, and paused for a second before entering. Uther turned sharply when his son entered, though visibly relaxed when he saw it was Arthur.

"Hello father." He sat on the chair beside the window, his father sitting opposite him. They regarded each other for a few seconds, before Uther's face broke into a large, rare, smile.

"How is your training going?"

"Fine…."

Uther looked at his son, a frown of concern on his face. "Something bothers you."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair wearily. "The suicides… do they have anything to do with Amy?"

Uther frowned. "The girl was not in her right mind, Arthur-"

Arthur's eyes darkened. "Something did something to her. And whatever it is… it's what causing all this."

Uther sighed. "After all this time…"

"She was strong, father," Arthur told the king sternly, "despite what you say about peasants not having the same strength as us. She did something, I'm sure of it…"

.~*~.

Merlin watched Arthur hacking at the wooden dummy, a grimace on his face. Merlin knew the prince well enough to know when he had something on his mind- not that he was that great at hiding it…

Leon must have been thinking along the same lines, as Merlin watched the elder knight go over to the troubled Prince, saying words Merlin couldn't quite hear. However, he could tell they were something about Arthur going to his chambers for a lie down, as Arthur instantly stubbornly refused.

Leon threw Merlin a helpless look, and Merlin walked over, his eyes on Arthur's very sharp sword. "Erm, Arthur?"

"What?"

Merlin took a step backwards. "Gaius told me that you should stop training now because… erm… you'll pull a muscle if you're not careful."

Leon winced. It was pretty the obvious the servant was lying by his shuffling feet and his eyes fixed firmly on the ground. It seemed the prince, who was not in a good mood, also could tell the servant was making it up on the spot.

And so, Leon watched the two go to visit the physician to see who was right.

.~*~.

"Yes, Sire, I did tell Merlin to ask you to stop training due to the dangers of hurting and over-exerting yourself." Gaius told the Prince, his expression neutral as he gave his ward a withering look. The physician paused, his eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "Are you well, Sire?"

Arthur huffed, short-tempered. "Why am I constantly asked about my health? I am perfectly fine. But, as you insist, I will retire to my chambers. Come along, Merlin."

Merlin sent Gaius a worried look, though followed the Prince out of his chambers.

.~*~.

Uther was tight-lipped and white-faced. Arthur had dark circles under his eyes. Gaius was deep in thought. Merlin was desperate.

The sound of smashing glass filled the hall and everybody, apart from Uther flinched.

His face was slowly turning red. "I do not who is causing this trouble in my kingdom- but they will be stopped. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Arthur blinked, his expression unreadable. "Yes father."

Uther turned, throwing himself back onto his throne. "I refuse to believe Lord Genet would throw himself off the battlements. I WILL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE TO HAPPEN IN MY KINGDOM, RIGHT UNDERNEATH MY NOSE!"

Arthur flinched slightly at his father's tone, and wordlessly exited the hall, Uther's mad eyes following him.

**Okay, I know I said it'd be extra-long… but this is all I'd done and I thought it better to upload a shorter chapter than wait an entire day.**

**A massive HUG to everyone who reviewed and alerted. You guys are the greatest ever! :D**

**And somebody sussed out that it was sorcerery- but this is under supernatural for a reason… *evil laugh***

**Sorry not a lot happened this chapter, though don't worry, next chapter will have a bit more action.**

**Now, do we want Morgana or not? Tell me in a review!**


	5. Seeing

**Okay, since a couple of people wanted Morgana, I thought I'd give you Morgana… and she will return after this chapter! And it's to do with the plot. So well done me. ;D**

Morgause relished in screams. And, if she was the one causing the screams they just proved her power. She didn't care who was screaming. They could be a child, they could be Uther Pendragon, they could be Cenred. She simply didn't care.

However, when it was her sister who was screaming…

Morgause was at the bedside in an instant. She hated hearing her sister's screams. And she hated when she could do nothing.

"Sister…" She soothed, hugging the younger girl. "I am here. Do not fret."

Morgana sobbed, welcoming the affection from the older sibling. "Morgause! It was…" Another wave of tears cut her sentence short.

Morgause frowned, burying her head in her sister's hair. "What happened? Breathe, sister, calm yourself."

Morgana managed to stop her cries, swallowing slightly. "People. So many people… Camelot in ruins-"

"But that is good, sister!" Morgause implored, failing to see what had made Morgana so upset.

Morgana nodded. "I know- but when I say ruins I do not mean physically…"

"I do not understand, sister." Morgause told her, a small frown on her face.

Morgana swallowed. "All the people… something was making them kill themselves… all I saw was grey and black… and Merlin had- Merlin had this symbol on his wrist… and he was trying to claw it off himself… and he drew blood."

Morgause looked livid at the mention of the name. "The boy who tried to kill you, sister?"

Swallowing again, eyes still wide, Morgana nodded. "Yes…"

Morgause had an expression of deep concentration on her face, so Morgana waited patiently. Finally, the blonde haired witch spoke. "I have never heard of such things. Of course, there is magic of the old religion that can control people…"

Morgana shook her head. "No. This- thing- made people _want_ to kill themselves…"

Morgause sat down on the bed. "Then do not worry yourself. This is Camelot's concern, not ours. You never know, in the future this might be useful. Ignore it sister, and let me strengthen your bracelet."

.~*~.

"Arthur!" The prince turned with irritation to his servant who was running towards him.

He rolled his eyes at his out of breath manservant. "Merlin, what have I told you about run-"

"Emergency!" Merlin managed to get out, hunched over as he took deep breathes.

Arthur instantly frowned. "What?"

"The suicides." Merlin told him, though he was still slightly out of breath. "A guard was about to slit his own wrists, but another guard on patrol stopped him… he knocked him out. They're in Gaius' chambers now."

Without another word, Arthur took off down the corridor, heading back down the corridor where Merlin had come from.

Merlin rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Hypocrite…"

.~*~.

"So what happened?" Arthur had his arms crossed, and was watching the normal patrol guard carefully.

He looked shaken to say the least. Merlin felt slightly sorry for him. "It was like every other night. Me and Robert go round separately, and then meet round the back."

He swallowed, and Arthur prompted him to continue. "I'd finished, and Robert hadn't arrived yet. I thought this was a bit odd, as we usually finished at the same time… so I decided to go round and meet him. He had a kitchen knife… and was trying to stab the vein in his wrist."

Merlin winced. That had to be one of the worst ways to die. Arthur looked like he was trying to keep his expression neutral. "And then?"

"It didn't feel right. I know Rob… he'd not like that. He's got a wife and a kid… he was muttering like mad under his breath, like he couldn't even see me. His eyes had kinda clouded over and he was holding the knife like he was barely seeing it. He was shaking, too. So I knocked him out."

Arthur frowned, and turned his back, beginning to pace. Warlock and guard watched him anxiously, waiting. Little did they know, they wouldn't have to wait for long…

**Okay, next chapter gets very interesting… thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted! You guys are great. I hope I did Morgana justice…**

**Review? Please?**


	6. Surprising

**Okay, next chapter- (All begging and apologising is at the end…)**

Alone in his chambers, Arthur mulled over the past events. Yawning slightly, he scratched a point above his eyebrows, his mind slightly misty due to the stress. Another person had committed suicide, this time a young kitchen boy. Or, as his father had said, an _insignificant _peasant. It was times like these he really couldn't understand his father.

Moonlight shone through the window, bathing the room in white light, the calm atmosphere unmatching the day's events. Merlin had left hours ago, though, Arthur couldn't sleep.

The suicides were obviously caused by something- though the question was what, and why. Arthur felt like he was going round in continuous circles that didn't really make any sense- odd signs pointing him to the wrong direction and shadows pulling him in to a fault sense of security.

Because, despite what his father said, he knew these suicides had something to do with Amy. Because, just like the recent deaths, she had died in a manner Arthur didn't even want to think about. A reason he switched patrols with Sir Leon every time he was assigned the highest tower…

.~*~.

Merlin was in bed. Asleep. Well, he was meant to be asleep but he wasn't doing a lot of that lately. Maybe it was because every time he closed his eyes he could see multiple, faceless and nameless mangled bodies.

Well, he didn't even think about the ones with names he knew so well.

So, he stared defiantly at his ceiling. Even then it didn't work.

And so, he was grateful of the voices in the physician's chamber's to distract him- until he heard what the conversation was about.

"Gaius!" Came the hushed, frightened whisper as the door creaked open.

Merlin heard the shuffling of Gaius' footsteps, before a surprised exclamation. "Emma? What is it?"

The girl's voice was frightened, making Merlin frown. "It's Gwen," Merlin's eyes widened as he heard a sob, "she had a knife- an- and she was going- go- going to…"

It seemed Emma could go no further as she burst into uncontrolled sobbing. Without seeing anything, Merlin could see Gaius giving Emma a calming draft and hurrying to shrug on a cloak of some sort.

Merlin leapt out of bed, worry for one of his best friends creeping into his gut. He quickly pulled on clothes discarded earlier in haste, and burst into the room. Gaius and Emma's eyes widened in surprise at his entrance but he quickly gave Gaius a look that said 'don't try and persuade me' while he told them, "I'm coming.'

.~*~.

Merlin wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he entered Gwen's small house. It was eerily normal- the house was spotless, per usual, all objects in their correct position.

Except one- Gwen's kitchen knife lay on the floor as if dropped in surprise.

Merlin swallowed, imagining what that knife could've done if Emma hadn't come to check on Gwen…

He turned to the bed, where Gwen lay peacefully. It was hard to imagine the knife in her hand, posed at her wrist.

Gaius was bent over her slightly, lifting her eyelids. "When did she fall asleep?"

Emma was watching fearfully from the corner. "I asked her what she was doing and she was murmuring stuff… her eyes were all… weird. Then she just crumbled and I ran to you." Emma swallowed, hesitantly, before asking, "Is she okay?"

Gaius slowly nodded. "There seems to be no lasting damage. I expect her to be confused though when she wakes, so I will ask for some help to carry her to my chambers. Emma, do you think you can ask the patrol round the corner?"

Emma nodded, looking thankful for something to do. Merlin, however, was drawn to an imprint on Gwen's wrist. He frowned. It was an upside down 'Y' enclosed in a circle. The symbol was vaguely familiar.

"Gaius?" When the physician's attention was put onto the symbol, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

However, when Gaius opened his mouth to comment, he was interrupted by the door opening to the guards. "Ah, yes. Help me carry this girl to my chambers."

**Okay, this is late. Yes, very late. SORRY! I got carried away this weekend and just didn't have time considering I had school starting tomorrow… **

**So, I'll probably be updating every other day. That okay? *fingers crossed***

**And, so, review?**


	7. Confusing

"What?" Arthur spat in a furious whisper.

Merlin gulped. "She's fine!" He added hurriedly. Maybe he should have waited to tell Arthur about what had happened to Gwen the previous night. Arthur wasn't really a morning person…

"She's back at work and everything!" Merlin yelped and glared as Arthur threw multiple (hard) objects towards the moving target with the accurate aim. Merlin's widened as Arthur looked furious, lined with worry.

"Merlin." He growled. "Explain. Everything. _Now_."

Gulping again, (he was doing that a lot lately…) Merlin eyed the prince carefully, thankful he'd left the prince's sword in the armoury. "Well, I was asleep, but got woken up because Emma (who?) the kitchen maid ran in and told me and Gaius that Gwen had been trying to…"

He trailed off, seeing Arthur turning slowly red. Again. "What?" -Came the furious growl. Great, they were back to the beginning. And here come to miraculous flying objects…

.~*~.

When Arthur had finally calmed down enough to listen to Merlin's full explanation, he had instantly gone to find Gwen. (It seemed Merlin's assurance didn't count in this situation. After being _very_ sure she was okay, he went back to his chambers to get ready for training.) Merlin relished in the normalcy of it all.

However, once they'd been about to go to the training grounds and Arthur had had his ego knocked slightly, they were interrupted. By a messenger that didn't look like he was about to relay good news.

.~*~.

In the hall, behind the king's throne, was a large image on the wall. Merlin stared at the piece of graffiti that seemed to tower above them. Uther stood beneath it, looking furious while everyone else just gazed up in wonder.

The king let out a growl, turning to glare at each person in the hall, making them even more intimidated than before. "I want whoever did this to be arrested then _hanged_. Is this understood?"

Two guards nodded quickly and marched out of the hall, as Merlin continued to gaze up at the symbol- it was the same upside down Y in a circle he'd seen on Gwen's ankle.

.~*~.

"Gwen…"

The maid turned to face Merlin. "Hello Merlin! I didn't think I'd see you today… not that I didn't want to see you. I do. But I thought you'd be busy with Arthur, because he does give you quite a bit of work-"

Merlin chuckled. "Don't worry Gwen. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. How's Arthur?"

"Fine." Merlin made a face. "Bit mad at me but I escaped so it's all okay."

Gwen laughed. "I'll just nod and smile."

_How do I ask her?_ Merlin thought carefully. "Gwen? Gaius asked me to check with you if you have a mark on your ankle?"

Gwen frowned slightly, then shook her head. "I don't think so. Sorry, Merlin."

Merlin blinked. That was impossible. The sign had been on her ankle last night- both Merlin and Gaius had seen it. The latter had said he'd explain what it was once Merlin had checked whether Gwen still had it on her ankle. "Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes. Why? Is something the matter?" Her voice had slight worry.

Merlin shook his head, confused. "No, everything's fine… I've got to find Gaius… I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Gwen nodded and wished him goodbye as Merlin walked back to the Physician's chambers, deep in thought.

**Okay… I know I'm all Evil for keeping you in suspense, but the amount of homework I had was horrible. Sorry! Hopefully I'll update within the next couple of days… sorry it was a bit short… *sheepish grin***

**Reviews are ENCOURAGEMENT! Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I love you guys! And thanks to **asdf**, an anonymous reader who's reviewed a lot of my stories…**

**Review?**


	8. Denial

Arthur turned sharply, the bells ringing in his ear. Sharing a concerned but confused look with Merlin, he scanned the crowds that were going about their daily lives in the city. Gwen had rushed off in search of her friend, Melanie, who lived alone. She'd expressed a lot of concern for the fellow maid.

About ten minutes later, Merlin and Arthur were still looking for the place of the commotion, when Arthur was starting to get concerned for Guinevere. Melanie's house was only a few minutes away…

"Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed from behind him, and once again Arthur turned to face the maid. The colour had drained from her face and her hand was at her mouth.

Arthur frowned in concern. "Guinevere?"

She stuttered slightly, as if she was too horrified for words. Again, she opened her mouth as if trying to speak, but she was shaking. Merlin frowned. "Gwen? Are you okay?"

"Of course she's not okay, you idiot." Arthur snapped at him, giving him a glare, though his attention was soon back on Gwen. "Let's take her to Gaius…"

Merlin quickly followed, tripping since he was busy concentrating on other things. Maybe Gwen had seen something to do with the death bells ringing…

This was soon confirmed. Gwen shuddered in Gaius' chambers. The physician asked gently, "Has there been another suicide?"

Gwen swallowed, her eyes wide and staring at something they couldn't see. "A child." She whispered. "She lived with her parents down my street… Elise, her name was. Her body…"

Gwen shuddered again, shaking her head as she snapped out her trance-like state. "That could've been me." Gwen whispered, more to herself.

Silence followed soon enough. Everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts, some grieving, some trying desperately to find a hidden answer to all their questions. Merlin wanted to speak to Gaius to see if he knew anything, but he knew now that was not an option.

.~*~.

Merlin understood why Gwen was pale. Merlin understood why Gwen was shaking. Merlin stared at the body, his heart jumping inside him, he stepped closer slightly, despite everyone bone in his body telling him to run as fast as he could. He could hear Arthur coking behind him, though he stepped even closer.

The little girl's body was hanging from the ceiling from a thick rope, her eyes wide, white, and unseeing. Her lips were parted slightly, and the blood had drained from her face. Her hair hung limply round her face, though her features stood out from behind her fringe. Her fingers were limp and loose, her neck bruised and one of her shoes had fallen off as she pushed the chair from beneath her. Trying to steady his breathing, Merlin shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the image without success.

Had she realised what was happening? Had she slowly felt her life draining from her? Had she kicked desperately, clawing at her neck to try to rip the rope?

Resisting the urge to vomit, Merlin turned away from the body, stumbling slightly. For once, Arthur didn't comment, though stared at the body, the age and size of the girl bringing back too many memories, memories he'd pushed away- for good this time-

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice broke into his consciousness. He blinked- he wasn't in the room any more. He was outside the house, people crowding and guards swarming everyone, at all angles, closing in-

He needed to get out of there. He dragged Merlin back towards the castle, ignoring the manservant's protests and confusion, deciding it was time once and for all to get answers.

.~*~.

Merlin had his head in his hands as he sighed, watching Gaius prepare some tonic or another. "Did you see it Gaius?"

Gaius paused for the slightest second, though soon continued what he was doing. "Yes, Merlin, I did inspect the body."

How could he say it so indifferently? "Then how are you so calm?"

Gaius sighed, and faced Merlin. "When you get to my age, you have seen a lot more than that. You just have to push it out of your mind."

Merlin sighed as well. "I've seen dead bodies, Gaius, but this…" The lump in his throat was hard to swallow.

Gaius smiled sympathetically. "You will get over this. Just concentrate on what was on that girl's ankle, instead."

Merlin's head snapped up. The look on his mentor's face confirmed what he'd thought- Elsie had the sign on her ankle…

**Okay, I know I'm evil. But I've got so much homework and Italian homework and I'm just SO BUSY! But I will update at LEAST once a week… *ducks flying goblets***

**Next time- Arthur's conversation with Uther… **

**Edit- 15/03/11- I noticed some mistakes with the plot… *sheepish grin***


	9. Conversation

Have you ever stood in complete silence? The type you get late at night, when you can't hear anything- and if you hold your breath you can just hear your heart beating. The silence that was peaceful- yet suffocating. The silence that just seemed to magnify your thoughts by a thousand…

The silence Arthur stood it. Right there, opposite his father. Right there, in the throne room. Right there, waiting for answers.

Uther waited for his son to talk. Arthur waited until he was _able_ to talk. He gulped, looking away from his father's eye. You could've heard a pin drop upon the sparkling floors that had been polished and washed that very morning by the cleaners.

When his voice finally came, it was quiet, rough. It was harsh, uncaring. "Why is this happening?"

Uther kept his face impassive. "As a prince, Arthur, you should not be unable to face bodies of the dead-"

"THEN THIS SECOND, I AM NOT A PRINCE!" Arthur roared, sudden anger and passion spurring inside him. He choked. He looked his father in the eye. "And this second, I ask you not as a prince, I ask you as your son."

Uther clamped his jaw shut, and waited. Arthur sounded desperate, more emotion shown in his voice than in a very long time. Suddenly, Uther did not see the prince of Camelot, he saw the seven-year-old boy who he couldn't answer-

"Why is this happening?"

Uther tore his gaze away from his son, unable to look him in the eye. "I do not know."

Arthur did not say anything, but simply held his father's gaze, his face still that of a young child in Uther's eyes.

"Arthur, I cannot give you an explanation of why this is happening, just as I could not give you an explanation all those years ago-" Arthur's face turned neutral- "but I- we- are working as hard as we can."

Arthur turned away. "This has gone on too long, father…"

"I know, Arthur." And, if Arthur had turned around, he would not have seen the strong expression of a king- he would have seen the crumpled face of his father.

.~*~.

Merlin's eyes ran along the words in the magical book, though he was hardly seeing. He re-read the page for the fiftieth time though gave up and shut the book with a simple wave of a hand.

Gaius looked up as the book thumped shut, though did not say anything to his ward. Instead he watched as the warlock sat, head in his hands. Gaius frowned in concern. He knew all these deaths weighed heavily on the warlock's conscience; even though he was at no fault. Merlin had once again learnt that magic was not the solution of everything.

"Merlin," Gaius started, and the sorcerer looked up, "did you visit the druids? They will be able to tell you more about this symbol." Both eyes fluttered to the rough sketch of an upside down Y enclosed within the dreaded circle.

The guilt in Merlin's eyes betrayed him immediately. He sighed, the dark circles under his eyes becoming even more prominent. "No."

Gaius waited for an explanation, but got none. He frowned. "And why not?" He prodded.

"I didn't want to. I want to work this out for myself."

Gaius didn't know whether to yell at him or gape at his stubbornness. "Merlin- people are dying -"

Merlin shot Gaius a look. "You think I don't know that?"

More silence, as both watched each other. Merlin was the first to break eye contact. "I just…" He trailed off, leaving Gaius with one eyebrow raised. "The druids and I aren't on the best terms at the moment."

Gaius gave an aspirated sigh. "Merlin! This doesn't matter. You think they will harm _Emrys_?"

Merlin muttered something under his breath, growling in frustration. "I hate being Emrys. I hate that people automatically assume that I hate Uther, I hate they think I'm the most powerful person in the whole of time and space- _I hate it all._ But do I get a choice? No! Because I'm Merlin, and I don't matter. But Emrys does!

"For once, I want to do something for me, instead of Emrys. Emrys would go straight to the druids- what if Merlin doesn't want to? What if I- Merlin- don't want to go to see them and get information on some stupid symbol? 'It doesn't matter Merlin!' ' It's for Albion, Merlin!' Well I don't give a toss about destiny."

Leaving the physician standing there, Merlin left the room. He stormed down the corridor, eyes blazing, uncaring where he was going…

Because, despite what he'd said, he knew he'd go to see the druids. He'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't… and so both Emrys and Merlin walked out the castle willingly.

**Okay, a slightly longer update because it's quite late! Sorry! But I've got way to many tests/exams/assessments than good for you. I did write this today, and in quite a hurry, so I'd be grateful for any corrections. **

**Also, thank you for all your reviews! And thanks to **horsey. Fan993 ** for reminding me earlier today to update. What would I do without her, huh?**

**I'd LOVE reviews and will bake you cookies if you do… *hint hint***


	10. Silence

**Okay- the next part is pretty gruesome and you can skip it and still follow the story. Don't worry though, it's not too bad. No details of killing one's self. **

Have you ever wanted to kill yourself? Lucy stared at the knife in her hand with mild interest.

Did she want to kill herself? She fingered the blade, her eyes widening at it's sharpness and her brain ignoring the crissum droplets of liquid spreading everywhere.

Yes, she did want to kill herself. Why? Ask her later. It didn't seem important at that second…

Briefly she wondered about her mother, and a sudden jolt issued from her chest as the knife clattered to the floor. She couldn't do that to her mother. Her father, her uncle- her friends, teachers, the kind lady at the scarf stall at the end of her street…

Tears prickled behind her eyes as she stared blankly at her hands, the red liquid running down her fingers, and a sob escaped her lips. She collapsed to the ground, this time tears falling.

But there was that feeling again- that terrible feeling- consuming her, eating at her, tugging at her, _calling _her. Still sobbing, she picked up the knife, her fingers moving of their own accord.

Silence.

.~*~. **(You can stop skipping)**

More silence. Arthur was beginning to hate the sound that was nothing. Silence seemed to magnify his thoughts- make them more real than they were- or maybe so real that they scared him.

However, when he was offered anything other than silence, he wouldn't take it. Conversations with his father, assurances with Gwen, bantering with Merlin- he found he'd much rather just sit in their company.

More than anything, Arthur was tired. So tired. He'd hardly slept; everything felt so draining and boring, though he forced himself through brutal training into the pretence of normalcy-

Merlin had requested the day off. Yes, that was the thought he'd been trying to ignore.

Well, his manservant had **told** Arthur he was having the day off. And this, Arthur thought, was disrupting his fading coat of normalcy. A coat he refused to admit was growing old and well-worn. And, when asked incredously what his manservant could possibly do when he wasn't with Arthur, Merlin had acted incredibly shifty. And this proved one thing- Merlin wasn't up to any good.

.~*~.

Moonlight was scattered among the mist, darkness and trees, weaving between the frosty air and silence of the forest. But, despite every bone in his body screaming at him to return the way he came, Merlin trudged on.

He needed no directions- instinct unfolded the path beneath his feet and his mind also followed his footsteps. What would the druids say once they saw him? They weren't on the best terms.

Were the druids behind all this? Every part of him told him it was impossible that they would cause so much death and sorrow.

He had no idea where he was- the trees around him bore no resemblance to any others he had seen, and there was no sun to tell him how long he'd been travelling.

But, the tent in distance told him it wouldn't be too long until he reached his destination…

.~*~.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked into the distance, hands shoved in pockets, from his bedroom window. Should he follow his manservant?

It didn't take that long for Arthur to decide.

He hurried out the room, ignoring the questioning glances from the people around him. He ran down the front steps, his eyes darting round to find the familiar sight of his manservant- but Merlin was quicker than Arthur gave him credit for… he was nowhere to be seen.

Cursing under his breath at his misfortune, Arthur began to turn back towards his castle and home. But, stuck at a 90 degree angle, the Prince heard the tune of a nursery rhyme whispered as all else was silenced. And into his ear the chanting whisper of a child made him shiver- and the lyrics made his blood run cold.

"_Silence, silence, all around,_

_Your thoughts on uneven ground,_

_With scared eyes you look around,_

_Need your voice- it can't be found,_

_Darkness pulls and rips your clothes,_

_In the distance cries of crows,_

_Screams are sharp within the night,_

_The flap of bats within their flight,_

_You trip upon uneven ground,_

_Falling blindly in a mound,_

_Words are stuck within your throat,_

_Air bites your skin you wouldn't gloat,_

_Tears run around as you hear sobs,_

_Shadows move in murky blobs,_

_I'm so sorry, your future's set,_

_Prophecized what you've not met,_

_And as you scream and fight alone,_

_You future's set in blackened stone."_

**O.O what's gonna happen? Who whispered the nursery rhyme? What will the druids say? **

**I'm shocked by my own evilness… :)**

**I'm soooo sorry about the incredibly long wait for an update. Hopefully this made up for it. As you can see, this story is rated T for a reason… but nothing will be more graphic that what you've read here. And, if it is as bad as this I'll put a note saying you can skip it.**

**Until next time! (REVIEW? PLEASE?)**

**EDIT- Nursery rhyme by me and my best friend, a huge Belieber and fantastic encourager. **


	11. Emotion

Whispers filled his mind as soon as he entered the druid camp uncertainly, the people turning to look at him curiously and with awe. He kept his head down mainly, though couldn't help looking up in wonder at some of the magical things he saw.

He hadn't really been watching where he'd been going, his feet leading the way, somehow managing not to stumble on the roots and shrubbery. Magic seemed to tingle in the air like excitement, the air never smelling sweeter.

Inside the camp there were people of all ages. Children, adults, elderly witches- they all seemed to be together as one big family. Something inside Merlin seemed to ache as he saw two children practising magic together on the grass.

As he met one of the druid's eyes, he quickly became interested in his boots and continued to walk, concentrating on his footsteps.

_Emrys?_

_It's Emrys!_

_I don't know._

_Are you sure it's him?_

_It must be him…_

_Ask him…!_

The mutterings in his mind became increasingly excited and Merlin felt a bubble of nervousness in his stomach. He came to a large purple tent that just screamed magic, and Merlin stood awkwardly at the entrance. Should he enter? It wasn't as if he could knock…

_You may enter, Emrys…_

He swallowed, taking the withered voice in his head as permission to enter the tent. He took a tentive step forward, his foot landing on a soft rug. He stared at the inside in wonder. There were different magical objects of all shapes and size, runes sketched on parchment stuck around the room and books- so many books. Some were in the old religion, others not- but they were all to do with the same subject; magic.

He couldn't stop the small smile that curved his lips as he gazed in absolute wonder.

"It must be truly magnificent to see these things for the first time for someone like you, Emrys."

The voice made Merlin jump, and his eyes soon rested on the ones of an elderly man. He was obviously a druid, a calming aura surrounding him. Merlin stared at him for a few seconds, before finding (some) of the use of his mouth of which came a babble of words. "I- sorry- didn't-mean-to-who-you?-sorry-not-making-sense-shouldn't-have-barged-I-mean-thanks-for-not-killing-me-erm-I'm-"

"Emrys." The druid stopped him, and Merlin thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "It is important to breathe before speaking, even if you haven't yet thought."

Merlin blinked. "Erm, you can call me Merlin?"

"So that is your birth name. I had wondered. I am Hayror."

Now he was here, Merlin wasn't sure what he was going to ask the druid. Thankfully, Hayror spoke first. "Excuse me for assuming, but how may I help you, Emrys?"

Merlin let out a small sigh of relief, ignoring the use of his magical name. "Something's… doing something in Camelot. It's causing people to kill themselves."

Hayror's brow furrowed. "I am afraid I cannot give you any information. I do not know what is behind these attacks."

Merlin wilted slightly. Was he wrong to have expected the druids to hold the answer? He fumbled with the drawing Gaius had given him before he left. "Does this symbol mean anything? Can you tell me anything about…"

Merlin trailed off in concern as he finally looked up at the face of the old druid. His face had turned completely white, and a gasp was struck on his face, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Are you okay, Hayror?" Merlin's voice seemed to unpetrify the old druid, who gasped.

He was staring at the symbol that Merlin was all-too familiar with, and when he finally found his voice it was hoarse. "You must run. Do not meddle- no good will come of this."

Merlin frowned. "What? Why?"

The druid shook his head wildly. "You cannot save Camelot. It is lost. Go far away from the place- it is cursed. It's destiny is now set in place. There is no hope. Save yourself."

Fear slivered down Merlin's spine at his words. He could not abandon Camelot…

Hayror was still muttering madly, though he suddenly directed a sentence at Merlin- "I think it would be best if you left."

**Oooh, what's wrong with that symbol? Why has it made a 'calm' druid not-so-calm?**

**I did say I'd update on the weekend! And it's about half nine where I am, on Sunday. So don't shoot!**

**I wasn't too proud of this chapter- hope it wasn't too obvious. I'd love any comments or ways to improve!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D **


	12. Positive

Gaius watched his ward eagerly as he entered the door, searching his face as if trying to find the answer in his eyes. However, when Merlin merely sighed and shrugged at his questioning, Gaius couldn't help but let his heart sink into his stomach.

He frowned. "They didn't know what the symbol meant?"

Merlin frowned, unable to meet the physician's eyes. He couldn't help but think it was his fault that the druid had not answered him. Maybe if he had said something different… "Yes, but that didn't mean they'd tell me."

Gaius frowned, though Merlin sighed before he had a chance to speak. "No, it wasn't his fault. He was friendly enough, though when I showed him the symbol, he got really scared. He wouldn't tell me anything, though."

Gaius evidently shared his confusion. "What?"

"He just got really scared- suddenly. At first he was fine."

Gaius frowned. "Who was he?"

"I think a druid elder- his name was Hayror."

Gaius frowned, his eyes silently giving Merlin a warning look. "If an elder was frightened…" He left the end of his sentence open, though the ending was clear.

Merlin nodded, sighing wearily. "Has anyone else… killed themselves?"

"Yes." Gaius frowned once more. "Three- one was a child of ten. They all had the mark on their ankle."

"I don't get why Gwen's disappeared after a while?"

Gaius sat down opposite Merlin, his deep-in-thought expression on his face. "I believe the mark is only temporary. It possibly wears off after time…"

.~*~.

Arthur ran a hand wearily through his hair. He closed his eyes for a second, the now permanent feeling of despair still settled in his stomach. He was still hardly talking to anyone, and if he did it was one word sentences that held little or basic meaning.

There was a soft knock on the door, causing his eyes to open and a small frown to crease his forehead. "Who is it?" He was surprised his voice had not deserted him after he'd not used it for so long.

When the door opened to reveal Arthur's favourite maid, he sat up in surprise. "Guinevere!"

A smile seemed to play with her lips. "Hello Arthur. I was just passing by…" She trailed off, fidgeting slightly.

Arthur coughed after a moment of silence that he'd spent admiring her hair. "Right."

Gwen flushed slightly. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you…"

Arthur frowned. "Is something the matter? Do you need to see Gaius?"

Gwen's smile grew slightly as she shook her head. "No. I wanted to ask you why you're upset."

Arthur's expression changed into one of slight shock. Everyone had asked him if he was okay, or alright, ("Have you been sleeping?" "Are you okay, prat?" "Sire, have you not been eating?") but nobody had asked him what was the matter.

For the first time in weeks, he actually felt like talking. "It's just…" He sighed heavily, giving her a small smile. "It's this. This entire situation. I hate being so useless and it just brings back bad memories…"

Gwen nodded. "It can be a bit depressing."

A smile tugged at Arthur's lips. "I guess it can."

Gwen sighed sadly. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself…"

"Huh?"

Gwen shuffled closer to him as she tried to find the words. "You've got to stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault. None of it is. And you're no use to anyone sitting up here and moping- occasionally killing yourself by training…"

Gwen looked at him imploringly. "We're all worried. _I'm _worried. Please, Arthur… we should just all try to focus on the positive."

Arthur nodded. "I'll try, Guinevere. It's just…"

"I understand."

And they shared a smile.

.~*~.

"Where were you?"

Merlin stared. "Arthur, I told you I was having the day off."

Arthur rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean I expect you to have other places to be."

Merlin snorted, and wasn't sure whether to be insulted or glad Arthur was sounding like his usual self. "Thanks Arthur. You're comments are like giant hugs…"

"Merlin, I would never hug you. In fact, apart from your mother, has anyone actually hugged you before?" He raised an eyebrow, wearing an amused smirk.

Merlin grinned cheekily. "Actually, Gwen has hugged me numerous times…"

Arthur glowered. "Merlin, aren't there stables with your name on them?"

Merlin's laughter could be heard a mile away, and Arthur was left to wonder how the heck Merlin had escaped his questioning of his whereabouts.

**Okay, I wasn't very happy with this chapter but I couldn't go more than a week without updating- so here is this chapter that doesn't really develop the plot…**

**Don't fear, however! Next week will be back to the depressing, melodramatic fast-paced stuff. I just needed to put all the filler stuff in place. **

**Okay, there was some Arthur/Gwen romance in this chapter, but I probably won't do any more than hint at it. As you know, this is not a romance story and I am not good at writing romance. **

**Lastly, I will update at least once a week! Promise. Unless I die, etc.**

**Sorry for the ever-growing Author's note. Until next time, amigos! **


	13. Negative

Merlin felt his stomach drop as the bells rung yet again. Not again. Arthur's face had fell into that trained 'I don't care' expression, though his eyes screamed of his inner sorrow. Silence fell in the prince's chambers- in fact; it fell in the whole town. Well- it should have.

It was almost one person a day succumbing to death. Many people _expected_ the bells to be rung, and the maids no longer paused on their work anymore, though Arthur sent him a death glare if he so much as twitched.

"Does Gaius have no ideas?"

Arthur's question dragged back the dread and guilt Merlin had tried to push away. "No… though he's still looking."

Arthur nodded wearily. "You know, I was thinking…"

"You were?"

Arthur gave him a look that said 'not now, _Mer_lin' and continued as if his manservant had not spoken. "I was thinking. What if one of us succumbs to this… thing? Gwen was already close to dying. And she doesn't even remember it. What if you or me just suddenly go?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's slightly troubled gaze, and sighed. "I don't know, Arthur. I guess we can just hope…"

He left the sentence hanging, hesitating. Arthur cut him off. "Merlin, I've got training now." He grabbed his sword. "Instead of yelling annoying comments at me, you can help Gaius. See if he knows anything more. Got it?"

.~*~.

"Merlin? What are you doing back here so soon?"

Merlin sat down on the bench, leaning on his hand, watching Gaius prepare some sort of potion. "Arthur's training. He asked me to find out if you've discovered anything else…"

Gaius frowned. "I found a passage in one of my books that I want you to read. Wait one second."

Leaving the potion for a second, he went over to the bookshelf, fumbling with one of them before bringing it back to the table Merlin was seated at. "Read this part."

_In the occurrence of a magnitude of suicidal deaths, then there is no hope for the town, or the occupants. There are commonly three stages (most know them as the stages of death)-_

_A large number of suicide deaths that occur very close to each other, and singing of the dead. _

_Large, permanent appearances of the symbol. (See page 569 for details)_

_Hallucinations and _

The end was blank. It was just a white page- nothing on there. Not even a trace of ink. Merlin blinked rapidly. "What?"

Gaius sighed. "Unfortunately, there is no other copy of that book."

"Not even in the library?"

The physician shook his head. "No."

Merlin groaned. Just when he'd thought they might've found something- another dead end. It seemed something was against them in this whole struggle. "But- how- what? Where's the writing?"

Gaius turned back to the potion, replying grimly, "I don't think the author got to finish that book."

Merlin's lips formed a round 'o' shape.

.~*~.

Arthur turned sharply, his hunter instincts kicking in. His eyes narrowed towards the end of the corridor he'd came through, then turned slowly to the way he was going. Something was watching him- he was sure of it.

Was that music? Humming? Singing? Whispering? Muttering?

It was something. Arthur felt uneasiness bubble in his stomach as his mouth turned dry. It was a similar feeling he'd had when he'd heard the nursery rhyme whispered chillingly into his ear.

He steeled himself. "Hello? Show yourself!"

No answer- leaving Arthur feel like quite an idiot. Slightly satisfied (he ignored the feeling still present in his stomach) he continued to walk down the hallway.

Where his really the only footsteps? He stopped walking suddenly, and the sound of his footsteps stopped too- a second too late.

Was it an echo? The silence was unnerving. His heart hammered loudly in his ears as he strained them, holding his breath. He cursed slightly under his breath. It was probably just his imagination.

"_Confused and lonely, are you here?_

_Do you love the ones you hold dear?_

_Are you sure that they are well?_

_Are you sure they're feeling swell_?"

Arthur's heart stopped. Not again. No. This time it couldn't be children playing. It had to be a voice in his ear. He covered his ears wildly, though the words vibrated round and round his brain. He was staring around the empty, silent corridor- nobody. Not a soul.

"_Maybe you should go and check?_

_Do you think they're worth the trek?_

_Have you really tried your best?_

_Or have you given up this little quest_?"

Breathe. Think. Ignore it. Listen to it. It might be a clue. It might be a red herring. Not again. Think. Think. Make your brain work. Don't just stand there frozen. Why? Tell someone. Go to Gaius' chambers. Make your legs move!

"_Don't think that this is the end,_

_I will drive you round the bend._

_A little voice inside your head?_

'_I think that you've been on the mead_!'"

Have you been drinking? You'd had some wine. Not that much. No… don't let it get to you! Ignore it! It's trying to confuse you. Think of something else.

"_Maybe I'll look at what you think…_

_I'll know before you give a blink._

_Who should I hurt after you?_

_Oh, we agree that that's my cue…_"

**Okay. I wasn't happy with this chapter. But I'd promised to upload every week, right? And I always keep these sort of promises. **

**So things have gone from bad to worse, huh? I don't really know where this story is going, so I'm open to suggestions! **

**Again, it will probably be next week before I update. Though hopefully sooner. :D**

**But what's with the creepy voice? What did it mean? And can it really hear what Arthur's thinking? What happened to the writer of that book?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Tattoo

Merlin flicked through his well-thumbed spell book once more, as if hoping answers would miraculously leap from the page. But they didn't. After all, they hadn't the previous times.

Dread seemed to seep into the air around Merlin. Every tiny bad thing seemed to wrap around him like the blanket of death, the air thick and heavy with the prospect of no future for himself and Camelot.

Merlin frowned. Anger and confusion and loads of negative emotions seemed to throttle him, blocking his wind pipe. He gulped, though his mind could only concentrate on the re-surfaced grief of Freya, Will, Balinor…

He chocked, the dusty smoke blocking his eyes and making them water. Images pushed their way forward to the front of his mind- his mother lying on her deathbed, Balinor lying in the mud, Will breathing his last breath.

Merlin's own breath caught in his chest, his heart hammering painfully against his ribcage. His room around him swirled into nothingness, and everything began to spin, his room a blur of dark colours, ripping at his clothes-

His head hurt. His stomach dropped as he fell off his bed with a thump, his heart beating in his ears. He couldn't think a single thought, his magic jumping around inside him, making him unable to catch it.

He remembered the lightening- the feel of death at his fingertips-

"Merlin!" Everything stopped. The darkness, the swirling, the feelings, his heart- it all froze, and zoomed back into its place at the sound of Gaius' voice. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I… I…" Merlin blinked rapidly. "I spaced out for a second there."

Gaius looked unconvinced as his eyes fell to the spell book. "Hm. Well, at any rate, you be spending less time sitting on the floor and wearing yourself out practising magic."

Merlin swallowed, registering that he was on the floor. "Yeah."

Gaius sighed. "Get some rest, Merlin- you're not much use dead!"

Merlin managed a weak chuckle as Gaius left the small room. His grin fell off his face once the door was closed. Fear bubbled up inside him. What had happened?

He needed to be more careful.

.~*~.

"Merlin, I didn't know you had a tattoo!"

Merlin swivelled round in confusion to face the kitchen boy who he knew moderately well. "I don't…"

The teen opened his mouth to reply, but a second later was being dragged away by the cook who looked livid. "WAIT!" Merlin called after the retreating figure. "WHAT TATTOO?"

Peter usually was quite observant. But why did he think Merlin had a tattoo?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he made his way up to Arthur's chambers, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that seemed to be all around him.

"Ah! Merlin. There you are." How could Arthur be in such a good mood? "I've spoken to my father and he's allowed me to go on a short hunting trip."

Merlin didn't even bother trying to hide his groan. "What? Why?"

Arthur looked quite amused. "Because I haven't been for a long time. And, Merlin, I don't think I need a reason to go hunting. And I certainly don't need to give you one."

Merlin rolled his eyes, sighing. "Shall I get the horses ready?"

.~*~.

"ARGH!" Arthur sighed as behind him he heard Merlin fall of his horse. Again. With a yell that would startle all the animals within a mile radius.

He looked down at his manservant who was frowning as he lay on the ground of the forest. "Merlin! What _is_ up with you today? You're even worse than-"

Merlin blinked as Arthur stopped mid-sentence. "Arthur?"

"Merlin? When did you get that tattoo on your ankle?"

Merlin's heart stopped. His mouth went dry. He didn't want to look at said ankle at that second. "I don't have a tattoo on my ankle."

Arthur snorted. "Well then I must be going blind, mustn't I, Merlin?"

Merlin gulped. No… it couldn't be…

**Hmm… what do you guys think? *evil laughter***

**Again, not my best chapter… but I'm gonna try to do my best next time! **

**REVIEW, OH WONDERFUL READERS!**


	15. Best Friend

"Explain." Arthur's voice was strong and firm as he observed Merlin after the hunting trip had been cut short.

Merlin swallowed. The mark obviously signed people who had or would commit suicide- it was like the mark of death. How was he supposed to explain to Arthur that he now had that mark on his ankle?

He dampened his lips. "Well. You know the mark… sign… in the throne room?"

Arthur nodded, brow frowned in confusion, before his eyes flickered to Merlin's ankle. "As I said, explain."

"The mark seems to be appearing on the bodies of people who will-" He struggled to find the right words, and so he didn't say anything, hoping Arthur would get it anyway.

Arthur's blue eyes widened. "But- but that means…" Once again his eyes flew to the black mark just above Merlin's foot. Arthur paled.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah… seems like that…" His joke went flat feebly, Arthur's jaw setting.

"Well then you're going to have to be with someone at all times, aren't you, _Mer_lin?" Arthur's tone held no note for arguing.

However, Merlin spluttered. "Arthur! That's ridiculous! What about when I'm sleeping- or changing!- or…" He trailed off, his mind thinking off many uncomfortable positions he'd rather be alone in.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Oh well. Better an awkward Merlin than a dead Merlin."

Merlin's mouth opened to retort, but for once he settled into a silent scowl. Though touched by Arthur's concern, nothing _too _strange had happened to him yet- he was still alive!

"But," Arthur asked suddenly as another question flew into his thought stream, "what is that symbol? It must stand for something."

Merlin sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell Arthur about his and Gaius' lead on the mark. He'd have to mention the druids- and he wasn't too sure how the prince would react- magic was a touchy subject. "Apparently it is a mark of peace…" He hoped that explanation would be enough.

Arthur snorted, though he looked pensive. Another question seemed to dawn on him, and he raised his eyes to Merlin's in suspicion. "Does Gaius know about the mark appearing on you?"

Wincing at Arthur's demanding tone, Merlin shook his head limply as the prince seemed to swell.

And so Merlin was frog-marched to the physician's chambers.

.~*~.

Arthur wasn't naïve to death- far from it. On his birth his mother had died, and he had seen countless die in battle; some he had slain himself. He'd been trained to kill since birth- and not long ago he'd said similar words to an idiot he knew quite well.

However, when you're six and innocent, death is neither a friend nor a foe. Death is a myth. And you think any adult can switch that around. Many children grow out of this, maybe at the death of a grandparent or a friend's experience- or they simply learn the way of life.

But, Arthur was not just a child. He was crown prince. And so he was ripped from this dream at the young age of six- when his best friend died.

It hadn't been a war.

It hadn't been an accident.

It hadn't even been a common disease or illness-

No, it'd been suicide.

And, crown prince or not, seeing your best friend killing herself right in front of you for no reason affected a lot of your childhood.

.~*~.

Arthur had pushed the dead girl to the back of his mind. Of course, he automatically thought of her when anyone mentioned suicide- but now his mind drifted back to her.

Merlin was now his best friend (not that he'd admit it) and it looked as if it was going to same way-

And Arthur couldn't let that happen.

Not again.

Because he'd already lost one best friend- he didn't know if he could bare to loose another.

**Okay, not the best chapter on action-wise… though next week more of Merlin and his new suicidal habits. But I needed to re-bring up Amy because she does play quite a key role in this. Also, it could explain some of Arthur's faults.**

**Someone told me in a review (forgot who, terribly sorry) that they should just stick together at all times. As you can see, it would be slightly awkward…**

**Please please please REVIEW! I want to see if this reaches 100. Ek! That would be exciting. :)**


	16. Time

"I cannot believe you could be as so foolish as to not tell me you had this- this- this _symbol_ appear on your ankle. I would've thought that you Merlin, would have realised you are **not** immortal-"

"Okay, Gaius," Merlin cut in, slightly wearily, "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

Gaius snorted. "I can see that! And I agree whole-heartedly with Arthur's idea that you are never left alone. I would prefer it if you didn't die!"

"I know, Gaius… I'm sorry. Really."

Gaius gave a sigh, though his eyes softened slightly. "You're too important to die, Merlin. Both to Camelot and to me."

Merlin blinked at one of Gaius' rare moments of affection, but grinned hesitantly, albeit slightly awkwardly. "Thanks, Gaius."

"Besides!" Gaius cried as he placed Merlin's plate of cheese and bread in front of him, "You're mother would never forgive me if you died under my roof- your choice or not!"

Merlin chuckled slightly, though looked up from his dinner as a question occurred. "Gaius? Who wrote that book? – you know, the one that was half finished?"

"I believe it to be written centuries ago… though it's origins are unknown." Gaius watched Merlin with slight amusement as he sighed. "I assure you they are not alive Merlin… though cause of death is unknown."

Merlin nodded, still deep in thought.

.~*~.

Will was dead- will was dead- his best friend, was dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. Disappeared from within reach. Sorrow and morning exploded in Merlin's head, grief rising once more. He'd thought he'd moved on from Will's dead, but the scar had been sliced open once more-

"Merlin?" Gaius' voice was distant and empty, like he was standing at the other end of a very long tunnel. "Merlin?"

"Hm?" Did he say that? Or did he say that a very long time ago? How long ago? What day was it? Did Will die yesterday? Or hasn't he said it yet? Did that even make sense…?

Was someone touching his arm? Was it Gaius, or Arthur? Or could it be a 12 year old Will? Were they dragging him away from something- or pushing him towards something? Where _was_ he? Wh- pain. Unbearable pain in his chest. No- the fire spread through his body, sending torrents of sparks through him vaguely felt his body hit something underneath him- or was it above him?

Why couldn't it just all end? All the pain and the dizziness- vomit churned in his stomach and his breakfast rolled uncomfortably around inside him. Were his eyes open- or shut? They felt shut but seemed open. They felt open but seemed shu-

"Merlin!" And everything stopped as soon as it had started. Merlin blinked. He was soaking wet (the empty bucket next to Gaius seemed to prove that the physician had chucked water over him) and was lying on the dusty floor.

"Wh-" He started, but his voice was hoarse. He coughed. "What happened?

"That, Merlin, is something we'd both like to know." Gaius told him grimly as he cast an eye over his ward. "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"I…" Merlin felt slightly dazed. "Not really. I felt really sick and dizzy- but that doesn't make sense. Why aren't I trying to kill myself straight away… isn't that what happened to the others?"

Gaius just sighed. "Merlin… it seems your magic isn't the only thing that is different in this world."

Merlin blinked, finding Gaius' comment confusing. "D'you mean that my magic means I can't be affected…?"

"I…" Gaius shrugged helplessly. "That may be the case."

"Did the other people have magic?"

"We don't know." Gaius hesitated. "There is a way to find out… but that would involve… slitting the body."

Merlin shuddered. "No. We're not doing that."

.~*~.

Arthur, who was watching Merlin like a hawk, shifted. Merlin sighed and turned towards the prince. "Look, Arthur, I understand you're concerned but this really isn't nes-"

"Yes, it is." Arthur said blandly, his eyes on the rag in Merlin's hand as if his manservant would suddenly start strangling himself with it. "Now get back to work, Merlin."

Merlin mentally counted to ten. Arthur had been like this all morning- despite having several important documents his father wanted to be checked for that afternoon. "Arthur, don't you have to check those documents?"

"Don't worry about me, Merlin." Arthur glared, making the raven-haired boy gulp and quickly reach for the mop.

He worked in silence, occasionally shifting uncomfortably as Arthur was _still_ sta-

Freya had died. She was gone, under a lake. Still beautiful- and he could never be with her, or see her… Arthur had killed her.

Merlin shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head- though he tried, all he could think is that Freya, _his Freya_, was dead… gone. Dead. In Avalon, probably- **because of Arthur. **The one he loved more than anyone else. The pain in his chest was back, slivering through him like a snake as he squeezed his eyes shut. Now he knew what was coming next- the dizziness hit him like a tidal wave in the prince's chambers- but was he at Arthur's chambers? Or Freya's lake? He clamped his mouth shut instinctively, trying to swallow the sick he could feel rising to his mouth.

He could feel his magic moving, swaying… **Arthur. **He was the reason Freya was dead. Arthur- all his fault. He felt his eyes glow gold and vaguely knew Arthur was no longer moving on the floor beside him.

He could join Freya! Freya, dead Freya, he was next to her lake wasn't he? He still couldn't see anything, colours and distorted patterns continuously whisked out of view as he tried to breathe. Wait.

Arthur had a sword, didn't he? His magic burst inside him, momentarily out-glowing that pain in his chest as he let the prince's sword come whizzing towards him…

**Okay, guys, I am sorry for not updating on the weekend as promised…. But it was pretty hard for me to write the last bit. And hey! I'm 13. What do you expect? Dickens? And! – this is an extra-long chapter! I think this the longest chapter I've ever written. So there! Be grateful. :D **

**Thanks so much, as always, to those people who have reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE THIS! *big grin* **

**Now, I've only read through this once so I'm kinda counting on you guys to be my beta for this chapter. See any problems? Let me know. Another thing- DOES THIS CHAPTER MAKE SENSE? Need me to make it clearer? Let me know. xx**


	17. Unconsciousness

_Arthur had a sword, didn't he? His magic burst inside him, momentarily out-glowing that pain in his chest as he let the prince's sword come whizzing towards him…_

Something instinctive burst inside him, his magic exploding even more than before, driving out _those _feelings, the dizziness, the pain- and then everything around him stopped-

Literally.

Merlin tentively opened his eyes, his breathing deep and ragged. He crawled onto his hands and knees, (Arthur's rich fire rug beneath him) and swayed slightly. He could feel his eyes golden, and the slight strain of using accidental magic pulled at his muscles.

The warlock lifted his eyes from the floor once the world completely stopped spinning, and he gasped (his jaw dropping) and he quickly crawled backwards.

Arthur's sword was inches from where he had been lying… a spilt- second longer and it would have run through his head. Arthur's eyes were half closed and he had almost hit the floor. From the positioning, Merlin guessed the hilt of the sword had wacked against the back of Arthur's head.

His brow furrowed. Had Arthur seen his use of magic? And then a more worrying thought struck- had whatever this was used his magic against him? That seemed the only explanation for the sword. But his magic had fought back, it seemed. (At least that was _some _comfort…)

Merlin (who still felt like his legs were too weak to walk) crawled towards the sword, tentively grabbing the hilt mid-air and chucking it as far away from himself as possible.

He closed his still-golden eyes, and let time go on. The light thud as an unconscious Arthur hit the floor told him he'd been successful (maybe he should've put a pillow underneath the crown prince).

.~*~.

Arthur groaned, Merlin's big ears swimming into view. He felt the familiar symptoms of recently having been knocked out and a concussion coming on as he tried to focus on the room around him (which he vaguely recognised as Gaius' chambers).

"What happened?" He managed in what he hoped sounded like a demanding voice.

"You mean," Merlin started, sounding dumbfounded, "You don't remember?"

"N-" Arthur started, but mid-way got a flash of Merlin lying on the floor, and himself leaping towards him, his knees hitting the wood beneath them. "Sort of. I think you'd better explain."

Merlin looked imploringly at Gaius, who shrugged helplessly. How was he supposed to explain Arthur's sword had flown across the room? Arthur might not remember now, but he might soon. Merlin wracked his brain for an explanation, while Arthur got increasingly frustrated and impatient. After dismissing the old-fashioned 'it was the wind', Merlin found something he thought was plausible (and slightly truthful). "I don't remember either- I hardly remember anything after cleaning your boots. But, your sword was near you on the floor, so it must've fell off your desk and onto your head…"

Arthur considered this doubtfully, as Merlin had something shifty in his eyes and his desk was a few metres from where Merlin had been, but his head began to ache from all that thinking.

Once he was knocked out by one of Gaius' hidden potion in some juice, Gaius turned to Merlin, frowning in worry. "It hasn't hit him you almost killed yourself, again, Merlin…"

Merlin grimaced. "I hate to be me when he does."

.~*~.

"_Arthur!" The young prince turned quickly to find himself face-to-face with a young girl his age- Amy, his best friend. She was the daughter of a visiting Lord. Actually, it had been quite a scandal- the lord had married a servant. _

_Arthur's father wasn't pleased to say the least, and he didn't like Arthur playing with Amy. However, he couldn't say anything as technically, Amy was a lady._

_The two settled on their way to the sparring field, where Amy would watch Arthur train and while the guard wasn't looking, join in herself. _

"_Arthur?" Amy questioned suddenly as the two six-year-olds were half way to the pitch. "What would you do if you had the choice if you died or not?"_

_Arthur blinked. As young children, they didn't really think about that type of thing. "I don't know, Amy. I could see my mother… but then I'd leave everyone here. And death is scary." His nose scrunched up at the thought of dying._

_Amy laughed. "My father says that death is just the next big adventure. And I love adventures! We should go on an adventure, Arthur."_

"_Okay!" Arthur agreed happily, not realising his best friend had told him she'd like to die. "Me and you. One day, we will."_

"_Promise?" Amy asked seriously, holding out her pinkie._

_Arthur didn't blink this time, entwining their pinkies with a grin. "Promise."_

_Arthur didn't know that was the last time he'd see her before the incident…_

**Okay! We got to a bit of action here. Not the best of my chapters in writing terms, but I think I did okay.**

**Wow. You guys who reviewed? I love you! Seriously, it's amazing. Around 96! That's almost 100! I'm actually dumbfounded. This is just… wow. Words cannot describe. Thank-you so much, and those who are anonymous- I still love you. I'm grinning just THINKING about your reviews!**

**And so, if you would be so kind to do so once more…? (And any feedback on improving would be the best!)**


	18. Ponder

**Okay! Something went terribly wrong with my fanfiction account, and I cannot reply to ANY reviews. Yes, I feel bad. And so, I have decided to write out my replies:**

Katy-anker: **Well that was a lovely first review to return home too. Thanks so much! Hehe, I'm giddy. :D xx**

Kitty-O: **I'll admit, I'm taking my time in giving off info about Amy. She and her character (if that makes sense…) are a big part of the plot. Thanks! Scary is good. And sorry if I keep repeating myself.**

Strawberry shortcake: **Good questions. VERY good questions. But, I can't tell you the answers… :D Sorry! You'll have to wait and see. They will all be revealed in the end though, don't worry! And you're last question was a good one… I hadn't considered it myself. Of course, I think Amy would've kept him a bit more grounded!**

Emachinescat: **Intense is good, no? Thanks! :)**

NekomataHanyou: **Yes, Arthur seems to get not knocked out a lot. Especially in my stories… I'm sorry, Arthur… **

Corey YoungBlood: **I'm glad I've got the message across! And I shall not abandon this story… it's got too many reviews! Thanks! **

Joosj: **Grazie!**

993: **I can't wait to see what happens either! I guess this is the feeling you get when you don't plan your stories…**

asdf: **Good comments! I think you can take Amy/Arthur's relationship however you want to, but I think it's better off as friendship. Maybe Arthur **_**could've**_** (emphasis on that) loved Amy, but is with Gwen now and was meant to be. But, Arthur and Amy's relationship at the age of six was purely innocent, as I agree- six is not the age to start dating. Thanks, you've obviously thought things through. (While I'm here, you've review a lot of my stories and I am very grateful! Thanks for all!)**

zammierox: **Well you reviewed all my stories, right? So I should reply too all of those reviews. I'm not one to start a mightier-than-thou regime. And your reviews are amazing and deserve to be replied too! Lol, it was no problem. :) I'm glad you got it in the end- I was a bit nervous about how clear it was in the chapter… As I kinda keep saying (lol) Amy is a main part and deserves to remain a mystery for a sec. And, this way, I can let my imagination go on a bit. Thanks! :)**

Jane Mays: **Hmm… I thought I had Merlin pretty much in character- considering he's been put through a lot… but thanks for pointing it out! I'll try to work on Merlin's character.**

FreakShowonLegs: **Thanks! That was a good confidence boost, I can tell you. I'm gonna take that as the story being good- so thanks! And I'm glad you liked it. :D**

RedKetchup: **Once again, that review made me giggle with glee! I'm glad you like my writing, and here is the next update for you! Enjoy!**

**Wow! Loads of reviews there! Thanks so much guys! *grinning head off***

The first thought as Arthur's eyes flew open was that he wanted- no_, needed_- water. His mouth gasped in air, though it was already brittle dry, and he was drenched in sweat. This in itself was odd, as his dream hadn't necessarily been bad…

'_Drink the water, Arthur,'_ he coaxed himself mentally as he swallowed the liquid as if it was poison. He forced it down, the inner soldier keeping his face as passive as possible without much thinking.

Though the dream had been a flashback to the tender age of six, Arthur remembered it as clear as yesterday. Arthur didn't know why- maybe because he had thought about his best friend often as he grew from a happy child into a lonesome prince.

Or, it could possibly be the mystery that surrounded the whole thing that made him wonder for whole nights at a time as he grew. Why on earth would a six year old child jump of the top of the battlements?

'…_Death is just the next big adventure! And I love adventures!' _Amy's voice came back to him, right there, as he stood in his pyjamas in his cold and silently deafening chambers- almost as if she was standing right next to him. He shook his head wearily and crawled silently back into his bed, pushing all thoughts of the dead girl to the back of his mind; instead, allowing himself the luxury of thinking about Gwen, who would be stopping by his chambers the following day.

.~*~.

"You're late." Arthur drawled in a rehearsed way to his servant (who had barged in without knocking).

Merlin grinned. "Sorry." The tone was too light-hearted to mean it. "How's your head?"

"Fine." Arthur shrugged. He was no stranger to knocks to the head- and after all, apart from a purpling bruise, there were no lasting effects. "Did Gaius say I could train today, or not?"

"Yes, though warn them not to hit you over the head- I know they do that a lot…" Merlin began to make the prince's bed, tripping over a sock that was carelessly flung across the room.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he heard a thump and a yelp. "Idiot. Get up, _Mer_lin, and hurry up."

"Prat." Merlin automatically replied as he jumped up and rubbed his nose. "It wasn't my-"

He stopped suddenly, causing Arthur to turn sharply. Gaius had told him Merlin was a little peeved at being scrutinized, and so Arthur had begrudgingly agreed to lay off a little. However, he was still on guard. "Merlin? What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?" The manservant mused- only half to Arthur- as he dropped the sheet he was carrying and walked over to the window. "It's like… some sort of nursery rhyme…"

Arthur froze. He couldn't hear it- but he understood how Merlin felt. What he was experiencing. The voice in your ear, the rest of the world on mute, everything distorted and… weird. "Merlin-" His mouth was dry as he walked over to his manservant, yanking on his arm, hoping for some sort of yelp which never came.

Merlin was gazing glassy-eyed out of the prince's window, a slight frown drawn on his forehead. Suddenly, he muttered under his breath. "But what does she _mean?_" Arthur wondered whether he'd muttered under his breath as he listened intently to Merlin as he continued. "What promise? What adventure?"

And Arthur's stomach dropped straight through the floor.

.~*~.

Danielle walked through the throngs of people in the market, humming slightly under her breath. Though she had a lot to get through that day (including helping her mother with some stitching) she was feeling oddly light-hearted. She grinned to Peter, one of her neighbours, as he walked past and some butterflied erupted in her stomach as he smiled back. Maybe, someday…?

That scarf looked good. She'd come back later when she had her pocket money. Turning to head back home, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, gazing up at one of the castle walls. A huge sign had been painted on with some sort of dye- it was fresh, the liquid dripping down the ancient stone.

Her hand jumped to her mouth, and she heard similar gasps from all around her as she gazed at the symbol, which she didn't recognise. It was some sort of upside down 'Y' enclosed inside a badly drawn circle. What did it mean? She could hear Mrs Pimp chattering to her neighbour- no doubt starting a mysterious rumour that speculated on how the sign had appeared on the wall of Camelot's castle.

Danielle clutched her shall around her, still enchanted by whatever it was. It was so huge- it would have taken ages to paint something of that size on- but it had just suddenly appeared… how had it so suddenly came? Blinking rapidly, she stepped backwards and hurried back to her home with a small frown on her face. It was obviously some sort of magic, and she didn't want to be caught up in that.

However, once she had returned home and slipped off her shoes to crawl into bed, she noticed the same peculiar symbol on her skin…

**Sorry this is late! But I had a terrible weekend and the chapter was only half completed. And I thought you'd all prefer a longer chapter instead of a short one.**

**Someone helpfully pointed out in a review that Merlin's character was (a lot) off. So, if anyone could give me any improvements then I'd be very grateful.**

**Also, more action next chapter, defiantly. **

**Thank-you so much for all your reviews! They are amazing, and any feedback/corrections are always appreciated. **

**Until next time! (Sorry for the ramble…) :D x**


	19. Falling

**I STILL can't reply to reviews. I've emailed FF about it and everything, but they haven't got back to me yet…**

Horsey. Fan993: **(By the way, I have to do that to your name otherwise it deletes itself when I upload. Weird, huh?) I've slotted Danielle into this chapter, and I'm updating now. All problems solved.**

Kitty O: **I will remember that. Wise words, Kitty O. :) And we shall see a bit more of Danielle, me thinks. She's grown on me. However, I don't want a pointless character…**

Emachinescat: **So someone else thinks Merlin's fine! Phew. I was scared for a moment last chapter. I never really considered scary stuff as one of my strong points before writing this, so you checking behind your chair has done wonders for my self-esteem. Thank-you very much!**

Zammierox: **Haha! Hm, do you think I should put a warning not to read with lights out? Also, I don't think it's very good for your eyes. I should know, I have to wear glasses 'cause I used to read exactly as you just did. BUT, this means you think my story's good. And for me it's pretty good you're freaked, considering that's my job an' all. We'll be seeing even more of that symbol, don't you worry…**

Asdf: **Danielle seems very popular! I was only gonna have her in the one chapter, but since a few people like her I'm gonna slot her in somewhere. Yes, Arthur is very down, isn't he? Updating now for you!**

Miss Enthusiasimal: **(For chapter 10) Yup! Wrote it myself, words an' all. :D**

**On with the chapter….!**

"Peter?" His mother's voice travelled from outside his house, though it was not her usual irritated tone- it was tense, worried, shocked.

He dropped the wood and blade he'd been using, wiping his hand quickly on his apron as he stepped out his front door. His father had promised to teach him how to become a carpenter, and then he'd have a good profession so that he wouldn't starve when he was older. Unlike the knights (or squires, who were his age) he didn't have time to lounge around and do nothing but drink French wine. His parents had drilled into him from a young age that he needed to work if he wanted to live.

"Yes, ma?" She turned to face his quizzical expression. She'd been talking to Mrs Lords- Danielle's mother- whose face was white and shocked. "Is everything okay?"

Mrs Lords gave a dry sob. "It's Danielle- we can't find her!"

Peter's stomach dropped through the floor, mirroring his aghast expression. It was never good when a sixteen-year-old girl went missing in a large town. "But- when?"

"She said she was going to the market- hours and hours ago- just after breakfast… I haven't seen her since. It's nearly nightfall!" Mrs Lords looked like she was having trouble staying together.

Peter felt his face drain of colour, worry surfacing in his mind. He remembered Danielle this morning (she'd smiled at him- he remembered that) and she'd seemed fine. Everyone had been reluctant to let their kids out since the deaths and all- but Danielle had stood her ground.

Peter cursed softly, instantly fumbling on his apron. "I'll go and look for her."

His mother looked aghast at her son going out at this time of night, but didn't say anything due to the determination in his voice, and so she nodded while Mrs Lords gave a weak thanks.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine, ma. I'll look round the town, dodge the patrols… I'll be back by morning, I promise…"

.~*~.

"_Have you seen Amy, Uncle Gaius?" _

_The physician turned to face the young prince, who was standing impatiently as he hopped on one foot, nosily looking round the chambers as if expecting Amy to jump out from behind the bookshelf. "No- sorry, sire."_

_Arthur gave a small huff, pouting slightly. "Fine. Tell her I'm looking for her." Gaius raised an eyebrow, and Arthur reluctantly added- "Please."_

_Nodding, Gaius turned back to his potion as Arthur walked out the door, practising the 'majestic' walk his father had been teaching him. He didn't really get it, but his father had told him that it would make people respect him. And his father (who was __**king!**__) was always right. _

_Still strutting, the boy walked in the direction of the top of the castle, as Amy had been hanging round there a lot recently (probably since she wasn't allowed. She didn't like rules very much).He walked up the stairs one at a time till he was only a minute from the battlements._

_Picking up a pebble the size of his small fist, Arthur crept slowly down the corridor, until he was metres behind the guards. Chucking the pebble to the other end of the corridor, he concentrated on darting past them and out into the spring air. It was an April evening- the sky was still bright, though there was quite a breeze. _

_Turning back into his new strut, the Prince grinned his childish grin as he spotted the familiar strawberry blonde hair flying all around the place. "Hello Am-"_

"_Hi Arthur." She murmurs, her eyes focussed on the ground many feet beneath her. "You really shouldn't walk all funnily like that. You look quite stupid."_

_Arthur glares at the back of her head. One, because he is prince and shouldn't be interrupted. Two, she hasn't even looked at him, and that's very rude- but, he just ignores her comments, and jumps up onto the wall next to her._

"_Arthur? Remember you promised we'd go on an adventure?"_

_Arthur's nose scrunches up as he frowns in thought. "Yes. When we're older, right?"_

_Her head cocked to the side. "How about now?"_

_Arthur stared blankly. "Now?"_

"_Death is an adventure. And if we go now, we'll be back inside for tomorrow morning."_

_Arthur shook his head wildly. "It doesn't work like that, Amy. When you die, you just die. You don't wake up again."_

"_How do you know?" Amy shot back, finally turning to look her best friend in the eyes. _

"… _I just do. Mother would've come back if she could just wake up."_

_Amy was once again staring into the setting sun, which had begun to bath the battlements in orange and red. "Maybe she had better things to do."_

_Arthur's jaw dropped open in horror and he shook his head jerkily. "Wh-"_

"_I'll show you. I'll go on an adventure and be back by the morning." Amy giggled softly, muffling her mouth with her hands._

_Arthur opened his mouth to angrily tell her his mother would not abandon him if she were alive, and that when you died you just __**died**__; but he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pluck him off the wall, just as he felt the body of a girl slip of the battlements, her hand slipping on the sharp rock and everything turned into slow-motion._

_He automatically tried to reach for her arm, the only thing stopping him from falling being the guard holding him back. Her eyes were alight, hair bellowing around and her arms flung out as if going to give him a hug- only she was going in the wrong direction…_

**Wow! Long chapter.**

**It's very late so this will be short.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Danielle and Peter will show up a few more times.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	20. Discovering

**Still can't answer reviews! *cracks knuckles***

Emachinescat**: I know. It's horrible losing a friend at a young age. Though seeing it… gives a reason for his terrible behaviour, really… let's be glad it didn't make him turn out like Morgana. **

Kitty O**: Ahh I wanna shoot myself for writing it. You can do the honours. *sigggh* anyway, Peter and Danielle have grown on me… hm… I don't want them to be pointless characters, though. **

Owl Watcher**: I guess that's what happens when you don't tell a six year old kid enough about the world… **

Zammeriox**: Snap! Glasses are cool. :D Thanks! Yeah, she's a tiny bit messed up though… can't blame her, though. Hehe you make it sound funny. Glad it gets clearer, then! Here's an update! Might not be soon, but it's here… Thanks again! :) **

RedKetchup**: I'M NOT ALONE! Phew. Sheesh. They still haven't sorted it out, which is a problem… I'll thank you before I drone on too much. Thanks! And here's an update (soon-ish!).**

Strawberry shortcake**: So many questions, all will be answered! Though Amy is not magical. (Upps, wasn't meant to give that away. Ahhh, who cares…) Let's just say the spirit may not have to be summoned up. **

**I'm hoping it won't be too cliché- so no, no vengeance 'cause of purge round here. And I'm glad you've picked up on the strong evil. You're cool. :D Thanks! And here's a very long update. **

993**: Oui, madam. I have included the lady Danielle. Ah, your enthusiasm is weird. But lovely. :D **

Katy-anker**: I personally think this is one of my best chapters- so hopefully it keeps on getting better! And thanks!**

.~*~.

Merlin and Arthur were bickering, nearly two weeks later, as Merlin kicked Arthur's armour in distaste. Once Arthur had said the final 'idiot', they fell into a comfortable silence.

Nothing had happened in those two weeks- well, nothing as big as what people were getting accustomed too. A girl had gone missing in the lower town, though she hadn't been found and many had classed it as a lost cause. And, Uther wasn't one to send guards to search for a peasant; despite Arthur asking multiple times (until threatened with the dungeons).

Merlin had been feeling fine- better, coupled with the sudden drop in deaths- and things were looking like they would finally be going back to normal. However, one thing had been growing in the back of his mind.

Something was bugging Arthur- whether he allowed it too or not. Arthur was obviously more affected by suicide than anyone in the entire town (flashback to Arthur vomiting) and Merlin had no idea why. And, Arthur was a bit touchy on some subjects (e.g Magic, fathers, suicide) and Merlin wasn't quite sure how to ask him.

The manservant straightened. "You know how we're close, Arthur?"

The prince blinked- once, twice. Then he rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, we've had this discussion. You and I **are not** under **any circumstances **friends." Then he added, for safety, "Clean my boots. Or something."

Merlin muttered something under his breath. Take two. "Well, Arthur, after having been your _acquaintance _for so long, I would say we know each other. Quite well." Ignoring Arthur's 'isn't a bit obvious' look, he plundered on, "So I know when you're- a bit- upset about things. Right?"

Arthur nodded slowly, with the air of someone who is talking to a person who's been put into a mental home. So, Merlin continued, "I think it's obvious the suicides are upsetting you more than you're letting on."

Arthur wasn't quite sure how to react. Part of him screamed that _he_ should scream- why was this Merlin's business? Why should he know? Merlin seemed to sense what he was going to say- or snap- before he opened his mouth.

"I've known loads of people who've died, Arthur." He had a quiet, pensive voice that was reflected in his eyes. "I'd understand, you know. You are allowed to talk."

And maybe it was those final five words that hit Arthur the hardest- because he'd never _talked_- he'd screamed into his pillow and whispered to himself- but never _talked_.

Maybe he'd never done so because even after all this time his mouth went dry as he tried to grasp for the right words in the darkness at the back of his mind. He swallowed, which didn't really help. "I knew a girl… when I was younger… we- she- she jumped… and…"

"Oh." He only heard Merlin's soft murmur of understanding because he'd been praying he'd interrupt him. "… I understand. So- she was like- your best friend?"

Arthur nodded, slowly, and blue eye met blue. One sentence passed easily between them, riding the silence like a boat. _Like you are._

"I understand how you feel." Arthur felt a wave of anger bubble in his stomach. He hated when people said that. How could they possibly- "My best friend died too, remember."

The anger went. "Sorry- I…" What was he going to say? He forgot? He had. But it wasn't the best thing to say.

They stood there before each other, and somehow, with their uncertain grins and proud stances, they understood each other. And, that day, destiny peaked like a light glistening on the horizon, which, previously, had only held darkness.

.~*~.

"So that's how Arthur told me. And since you have been here forever-" Gaius raised an eyebrow, but Merlin continued- "I figured you knew her. And I've figured- or theorized- a bit."

Gaius sighed. "Amy is, always has, and will be a tentative subject within this castle. For both Arthur _and_ Uther. Be careful what you say Merlin- I know you are not the best person to keep their mouth closed."

Merlin looked slightly offended. "I can keep my mouth closed. Sometimes." He shook his head, hesitating, before saying, "Look. This sounds terrible- and I can't believe I'm thinking this but- … don't you think it's strange, that suicides suddenly start occurring and me and Arthur hear some sort of nursery rhyme in our heads… with the voice of a little girl- a _little girl_- who, when I heard the rhyme- talked about promises, adventure, and _death? _And Arthur mentioned that she fell- jumped- and the song mentioned 'leaping into an adventure?'"

Gaius frowned. "What exactly are you saying, Merlin? That Amy might be behind the nursery rhymes? That a _dead _ little girl might be talking to the living?" It sounded incredulous when Gaius put it like that.

Merlin nodded, slightly meekly. "Yes. It- it just fits in my head."

"Why are you suddenly bringing it up? After all, it's possible everything has stopped. Nothing has happened in these two weeks."

Merlin threw him a slight look, and couldn't help feeling like they had switched places. "That doesn't mean it's over, Gaius."

.~*~.

"Ah, young Warlock… you have finally thrown off some of your pride and finally called for some assistance."

As ever, Merlin felt like nothing compared to the gigantic beast before him. "Pride has nothing to do with it."

The dragon saw the look in his eyes, and he held faint amusement in his own. "Of course. How may I be of assistance?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Look- I don't want riddles or… anything. I want answers."

Kilgharrah seemed to cock his head to the side. "That is fair. Though, young Warlock, destiny is much like a terrible restaurant. You are not brought what you ask for."

Merlin just sighed, his eyes sweeping over the large, dark clearing. "What do we do?"

"I do not understand."

"Who's behind the attacks?"

"I cannot say."

Merlin's jaw dropped in outrage. "Cannot say? People have died!"

"But they will not continue to do so."

"…what? Why not?" Merlin stepped back slightly. Gaius was right.

The Dragon x-rayed the sorcerer before him. "The druid you visited. Remember him?" Merlin remembered- it seemed like many years ago he'd stepped into the druid camp, only to be denied more answers.

"Yes, but…? What does he have to do with-" Understanding came with confusion. "Did he stop whatever- or whoever it is?"

The Dragon nodded, though didn't give another word as he swept into the glimmering sky, tail swimming through the night, leaving Merlin's shouts of protest the only evidence that he had ever been there.

**Exciting enough for ya? Give enough answers? **

**I'm so sorry for the late update! *grimace* My mum kidnapped my laptop and held it hostage, and I've been revising like crazy so I don't fail my end of year exams… and we're practically rebuilding the house so I don't have a bedroom…**

**That doesn't really excuse it, but it gives a reason. Forgive me? I did give you a very long chapter. Quite pleased with this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have a couple of questions. **

**Does it make sense?**

**Anyone wanna take a guess at what's happening?**

**Do we want to see Danielle again?**


	21. Connecting

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry…. Quickly, a recap of everything since it's been so long…**

**Danielle is still missing**

**We don't know who is behind the suicides **

**Creep girl singing nursery rhymes**

Merlin had no idea why his happiness had evaporated as soon as he knew that there would be no more deaths. He should be happy- grateful. But, for some reason that was beyond his logic… he wasn't. All he could feel was a new string of nervousness and unwanted fear.

Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was because people were _too _happy. They were more cheerful than ever, now everything was going back to what they called normal, and the town begun to flourish once more. It didn't seem right.

And Merlin knew from experience things never finished that suddenly, or that easily. The whole thing had stopped too suddenly; too weirdly. It just didn't feel right- like his bones were screaming protests about the whole thing.

He asked Gaius about it one morning, but he was told with an amused tone that he should just accept things as they were. Merlin considered asking Arthur, but he knew the prince would not understand. After all, Arthur would be used to problems mysteriously solving themselves, with Merlin around.

He sat in his room late one evening, reading his magic book by moonlight. The moonlight that evening reminded him particularly of Freya. He felt slightly depressed, making himself frown. That wasn't good, was it?

His eyes widened at the page, the familiar fear and nausea leaving a sour taste on the tip of his tongue as he sat up abruptly, snapping the book shut. The sound echoed in his small room, swirls of dust rising slightly into the air. He stumbled off the bed.

Wrapping his neckerchief loosely round his neck, he felt a couple of beads of sweat form on his forehead, the familiar signs of depression and wanting to kill himself build up in his chest.

_Freya, Freya, Freya, Freya… _was all that seemed to vibrate in his skull, creating a dizzy and tense silence that stayed with him as he fell into the main chambers. Gaius didn't look up from his work. "Where do you think you're going?" Merlin could faintly imagine his raised eyebrow.

"For some fresh air… I won't be long." Gaius nodded to the cauldron, and Merlin hurried out of their chambers and into the corridors. The temperature dropped dramatically, letting Merlin lean against the wall and letting his breath create patterns.

He needed to go for a walk. He followed the corridor along, trying to keep his breathing pattern straight. Somehow, no guards passed any corridors he trekked down, until he reached the top of the castle- above the battlements.

An open sky greeted him. The stars sparkled in the clear night, and he grinned slightly to himself. He walked silently to the edge, looking down. He wasn't normally afraid of heights, but looking down made him feel slightly dizzy. He imagined falling, falling, falling…

"It's quite a fall, isn't it?" Merlin started at Arthur's voice, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Yeah."

Arthur's footsteps back to beside him, and they both looked out over the edge.

.~*~.

She finally gasped for air, spluttering on the forest floor as she crawled up onto her hands and knees in the moonlight. Danielle collapsed back onto the floor like a doll, closing her eyes, taking deep breathes of the forest air.

Silence wrapped around her, the whistling of trees not seeming to count. The smell of fresh air filled the space, the hard and sharp floor digging into her back beneath her.

The night was oddly clear- the light of the moon only enhancing the shadows of twisted trees. Danielle's heart pumped too loudly in her ears, and she took deeper breaths, trying to steady her breathing.

She whimpered, her body crumpling together at another wave of pain. Biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out, something invisible continued to stab into her stomach, blood splattering around her as the world disappeared.

.~*~.

"This is where…" Arthur frowned. "This is where it happened."

Merlin wasn't quite sure what to say. "So she… she fell?"

"Yes." Arthur's hair ruffled in the night air, his expression unreadable as he looked down onto the battlements. "But she can't have been the only one. Sometimes I think about the other people and guards who fell."

Merlin had never thought about the lives that had been lost where he was standing- but when he thought about it, many soldiers must have died in battle within the castle. "True. How old was she?"

"Amy," Arthur seemed to have forced himself to say the name, "was six. One week until her birthday."

As if this was a trigger, Arthur seemed to be spilling out random memories- some funny, some bitter, some sad- and as Merlin heard more and more about Amy, something clicked inside his brain and everything made sense… that was who was behind everything…

**Wasn't pleased with this chapter. Especially the end. **

**Sorry this is so late! Thanks to Horsey. Fan993 for reminding me! I had such a hectic couple of weeks… but we're getting to the end of the story (finally!) and there will be regular updates from now on!**

**Please leave your theories in a review! I think now it's pretty obvious what's happening now. **

**Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, but I will go back at some point and edit and change some of it. **

**Thanks so much to all the reviews, alerts and favs! I couldn't do this without your support. Thanks! And please review!**


	22. Scream and Silence

"What do you mean?" Arthur said sharply. "You know who's been doing this?"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, sudden joy at the realisation- then he realised what that would mean… How could he say those words? Arthur wouldn't believe him- nor would Gaius or anybody who had known-

"Merlin?" Arthur's sharp tone dragged him back to the battlements. "_Who was it?"_

"You won't believe me." Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur wouldn't believe him at all- he wouldn't be able to tell him. He knew who it was- but he didn't know _how, what _or _why_ she'd do this to the town she'd lived in…

.~*~.

Danielle sobbed freely, knowing she couldn't hide in the dense forest that enclosed her in a trap. "Why are you doing this?" Her tone was soft, breaking and devoid of any hope.

"You wouldn't understand…" The child's voice hissed into her ear, full of loathing. "Nobody would ever understand… they don't get it…"

Danielle's hands flew to cover her ears as she heard the child roar- "WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!"

Sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, she couldn't understand why the birds didn't flee from the closing, why the trees didn't fall at the voice of rage, why everything around her acted as though they could not hear that voice that had haunted her for far too long to count-

"Nobody can hear meeee!" The voice sang, her cackle laced with a giggle. Panic and fear erupted in Danielle as she felt her nails dig into her wrists at their own accord.

"Make it stop!" She begged out loud as they began to draw blood- she flinched at the sight and tried to pull her hands away.

"No no no no no no no- why don't you want this? WHY DON'T YOU WANT THIS?"

"Because I don't want to die!" Tear flowed down her face, her breath leaving her body at a very fast rate.

It stopped. She moved her arms so they wrapped around her knees, eyes shut as she prayed. She could hear the voice no longer in her head.

"Open your eyes."

Danielle had no control over her eyelids as they opened.

The birds fled as she let out a scream.

.~*~.

"Of course I'll believe you!" Arthur's voice held impatience and frustration.

Merlin shook his head, stumbling backwards. How did he even know? How had he worked it out? "No you won't- you won't like it-"

"Out with it Merlin!" Arthur growled, looking every inch a madman.

Merlin turned and ran, Arthur close at his heels as they flew along the deathly silent corridors. Guards heard the heavy footsteps and came running, though the warlock and the prince out-ran them, their breathing becoming heavier and heavier.

"Who-was-it-Merlin?" Arthur roared at the figure in front of him.

Merlin shook his head wildly. "IT WAS AMY!"

Arthur stopped in the middle of his tracks. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry."

.~*~.

It stepped forward, and Danielle crawled backwards in horror-

It was a little girl. She stood there, not a day older than seven, her head inclined to the side in childish curiosity- though she did not look like any living child.

She was wearing a nightgown, her hair tangled, messy- like the wind had been blowing through it for too long. Blood was dribbling down her chin, and from her forehead- her skin a horrible pale colour as she took a step towards Danielle, one shoe missing.

"Wh-Who are you?" Danielle's voice was terrified, stuttering, broken.

The girl smiled, a front tooth missing and Danielle whimpered as more blood trickled from her mouth. "I'm Amy."

"Why- why are you…" Danielle felt like she was going to vomit.

The girl took another limp forward, her ankle twisted; her voice light and innocent in the forest. "Like what?"

"All…" There were no words as Danielle scrambled backwards, her palms bloody as they scraped against the forest floor.

"I went on an adventure…" The girl smiled again, more red liquid dripping from between her lips. "…a very long time ago."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but one update is better than nothing, right? The next chapter is the big I'm-gonna-explain-all thing. So yeah! Read that one!**

**Thanks so much everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted… you guys are amazing and this story wouldn't be here without you. Rock on!**


End file.
